


Fixed

by tobiokagenyanma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining Miya Atsumu, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Tags May Change, other characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiokagenyanma/pseuds/tobiokagenyanma
Summary: Kageyama Tobio considered herself as the 'good for nothing' member of the family. Always hiding behind Miwa's shadow, but she had volleyball on her side.It's her top priority, and she's dead set on rubbing it into their parents' face that she is doing very well with the sport.That's the plan, until she met the loud, obnoxious and flirty Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first multichaptered fic hhh. Sorry this is a short one, I'll do more next time.

Not everyday you'll run into a beautiful creature, and when you do, you must seize the opportunity to get to know her, and make her yours.

Yeah, that's the idea, until…

"Uhh, who are you?"

The tall girl with doll like face, silky long black hair, sharp blue eyes and porcelain skin asked Atsumu. He went to see the other gymnasium today, because he heard that the girl's volleyball team got some new interesting first years, with one of them being extremely beautiful.

He stood in front of her, and he himself can confirm that the said girl is beautiful indeed. With her slightly wide blue eyes as the most captivating thing he's seen I his whole life. Is it weird if Atsumu found her face that is glistening with sweat endearing? Because he sure does find it cute.

"I'm-"

"Sorry, I don't care, please get out of my way." She slightly pushed Atsumu out of her way, before running away with her bag slinging on her right shoulder.

Before he knew it, he's grinning like an idiot. True, that girl seems interesting, he needs to catch her name and know more about her.

"What are ya doing here?" 

He almost jumped in surprise when he heard a voice coming from behind, inside the gymnasium. He turned and saw Osamu there.

"Samu! What are ya doing here?!"

"I asked first, dumbass."

He glared at his twin. "Don't tell me yer watching the try outs?!"

The younger twin snickered under his breath, because of how loud Atsumu was. This is nothing new, he knew his twin is always loud and whiny and annoying but honestly, hearing him this close is really bad for his ears.

"What is it to ya if I did?"

"No fair!"

Atsumu crossed his arms. How come his twin is here earlier than he did? He saw the whole try outs, and Atsumu arrived late so he barely saw the players' skills. That girl's skills in particular.

He still don't know her name, or what position does she play, but he's not that worried, he'll know it in no time.

"Spill! What are ya doing there!" He demanded to know.

"Tsh, Kita-san asked me to bring the net here, the girls' team borrowed one of ours because their net is worn out."

"Why didn't ya tell me! I could've come with ya!"

"Why're ya suddenly invested in this?" 

Atsumu avoided the judgemental gaze of his brother. "Jus wanna see the new players is all!"

"Really?"

This time, he's the one to narrow his eyes at a grinning Osamu.

"I saw what ya did jerk, tryin' to get that first year's attention, and huh! She ignored ya, serves yer pathetic ass right."

He grimaced, so this idiot saw the whole thing, how embarrassing. He swears to himself this will be the last time he will let Osamu witness embarrassing things that involves Atsumu in it.

"She doesn't know me yet thas' why!"

Yeah, she had no idea that the guy she pushed away and ignored was the greatest highschool setter in Japan, Miya Atsumu. Atsumu is known to many, one of the perks of being featured to a volleyball magazine, and man he loved the attention he is getting. He worked hard for it, to be known, to get the recognition he deserves and he'll make sure that girl will know about him too.

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night Tsumu." Osamu shoved his hands on the pocket of his varsity jacket.

**\----------**

"I'm home." crouched down, holding on we knees, Tobio is trying to catch her breath.

When Miwa called her saying that she had an important thing to tell Tobio, she went home right away. Of course she asked her coach and captain first before leaving the gym.

"Come here." Miwa beckoned her to the kitchen, giving her a glass of water, which she happily took. "Our parents will be arriving next week, and they want us to be there, at the airport."

Tobio rolled her eyes. If she knew this will be about them, she won't ditch practice. Why are they coming home anyway? They're not needed here, Tobio is doing much better when they're away.

She doesn't want their parents to be home, because they'll just tell her that she should act like this, or that, worse they're going to tell her that she should act like her sister Miwa.

Don't get her wrong, Tobio has nothing for her older sister but admiration and love, it's just that when their parents are involved, she cannot help but to feel jealous and insecure.

At a young age of 23, Miwa already achieved so many things in life. She made her name known in the modelling industry. Different agencies were tripping on their feet, begging, just so Miwa will sign a contract with them. She was also scouted by a recording company when she once sang at a friend's wedding. Miwa just refused to accept the offer because she's too invested in modelling. Then, not long ago, she got tired of modelling and is now testing her luck in the hair and make-up industry, on which she is doing really well.

For Tobio, Miwa is her role model. It seems that in everything she do, she stood out. She seemed so perfect, while Tobio, well, she doesn't know how to describe herself.

"We're going out, we have to buy you clothes."

"I have clothes." Tobio placed the glass on the sink, avoiding the gaze of her sister.

Miwa rolled her eyes, "Oh the track suits, tights, and leggings. Yeah right. You need a decent dress Tobio dear. They only visit us few times, we should dress up nicely!"

"I won't go, I have volleyball practice to attend to."

"Tobio…"

"I don't want to go out and shop for clothes, I don't want to go and meet them either. Just send them my regards." She said, dismissing the topic by walking away towards her room.

Tobio sighed and rested her back against the wooden door, feeling so down as if the world is crumbling beneath her feet.

She doesn't want her parents to be home, she'll just feel more insecure and jealous of her sister. She knew it wasn't healthy to feel that way but can you blame her? All her life she's been compared to Miwa. Her sister is just better than her in every way.

Miwa, the ever talented Miwa she's loved by many, while Tobio, she's just an idiot who had a little talent in volleyball.

Everytime she uses her surname, there will be mentions of _"Oh so you're Kageyama Miwa's sister? I didn't knew the Kageyama's had two daughters!"_ And _"Your sister Miwa is so perfect right?! She must be your role model!"_

She's so fed up of the people who says those things, that's why she rarely uses her surname. She's introducing herself as Tobio, just Tobio.

Maybe one day, she'll be recognized as her own, not as Kageyama Miwa's sister, but Kageyama Tobio herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Today's Log_

_August 09, 20xx_

_I went to the try outs after my class, there are lots of people watching. The other students the whole team and the coaches. I tried my best to show them what I can do, and I think I impressed them with my skills. Hopefully I will be accepted to the team._

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm this is just a product of another brainrot of mine tbh, after I've read that one Fem!Tobio fic, I was like 'ohh, genderbend huh? I wanted to try it too!' then boom here you go.
> 
> By the way, thank you for reading! I would like to hear what you guys think about this fic, and I am very much up for suggestions!
> 
> See you next chapter 🤟


End file.
